


Harleys New Plan part 1

by Shykylie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykylie/pseuds/Shykylie
Summary: Harley kidnaps Batman
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Harleys New Plan part 1

**Author's Note:**

> May do a second part if people like part one enough

It had been six months since The Joker had passed away, a victim of a tyrannical beating from Gotham's so-called hero Batman. 

Harley had tried moving on but she couldn't, the grief she felt for her pudding, for the life they had, and the future they could have been theirs. All the happiness they would have shared growing old together and all the little Jokers running around. Her dreams and ambitions had been crushed under the large fist of the vigilante who couldn't take a joke.

Through the months, Harley had decided that since Batman had robbed her of her one chance of true happiness, he owed her that opportunity, the opportunity to have another Mistah J running around, her chance of being a mother. Getting up out of bed and walking towards her dresser, a small folded up picture of her and joker sits in the corner of her vanity mirror, it was just the two of them sitting around planning a heist, one of the few calm moments they had between running from the bat and G.C.P.D. pulling out a small crumbled notepad, the corner of the pages yellow from age, she starts jotting down her thoughts, it helps center her mind somewhat to focus on something other than what happened.

What had started as random ideas, small notes almost written to Mistah J telling him how her days went started eventually turning into small ideas and fantasies of how to get back at the Bat.

Her handwriting seemed to interchange from sloppy and childlike with random thoughts and weird quotations to precise, cursive written beautifully woven showing of her previous education and her intelligent side that had been long absent while in Joker's presence.

She seemed to blank out and when she looked outside it had gone from midnight to dusk. The gloomy cloudy sky conveyed her inner thoughts, her reflection staring back at her. She finished up her plans and stored the notes away in a vault away from any prying eyes, leaving her room and locking the door behind her, she slowly walked around the apartment, the derelict building one of the many hideouts only she and Mistah J knew about, not even their closest goons were aware of this one.

Setting her plan into motion, Harley first paid a visit to Ivy's laboratory, the greenery and vibrant color of the plants was a welcome change to the dullness that seemed to have crept into her life, seeing a small red rose, Harley runs the index finger of her right hand along the soft petals before pulling back quickly as the petals open and seems to try wrapping around her finger, the clear liquid that drips from the plant when it opened causes small wisps of smoke rising from the wooden table. 

“Why does Red make everything try to eat people? What's wrong with just having a beautiful rose that doesn't turn deadly?” Harley mumbles to herself before making her way to a large table set off to the side, numerous vials of liquid sit unlabeled but thankfully her previous experience helping ivy lets her be able to distinguish what chemical is what thanks to the scent and color of the liquids, eventually finding dark red liquid with a substance similar to honey, and mixing it with an acidic vial to turn the liquid into an aerosol substance and used a small vial to collect the fumes. The faint smell causes Harley to feel light-headed.

Secondly, she needed to capture Batman's attention, For that, she would need an audience, so she settled on the Channel 9 Broadcasting Station.

It didn't take long for her goons to gain control and round up the hostages, whatever resistance was put up by the security was brutally and violently shut down by either Harley or her goons. Harley seemed happier and more focused than in the past few weeks, her hair was freshly dyed at the ends of her pigtails, one red and one black, her white-painted face while showing signs of drying to the point of a few cracks showing seemed to accentuate her baby blue eyes and red lips, pulled into a smirk almost as if she knew more than anyone else in the room, she had chosen Mistah J’s favorite outfit of hers, a small black and red tank top that showed off her soft flat stomach, A tight pair of jeans with a matching pattern, one leg red and one leg black.

The biggest hold up was getting the equipment set up, her crew seemed more interested in defacing the room and destroying the various tables, and using the table lags to smash holes in the wall, As much as Harley got giddy at the idea of joining in the pointless destruction, she reigned herself in and focused on the task at hand, eventually managing to get the news station to broadcast on an emergency setting overwriting whatever else was being aired around Gotham.

“Is this thing on?” Harley smiled peering into the camera, the view upside down before she carelessly tossed it towards someone off-screen causing the camera to almost fall before it steadied “Don't drop it. I swear I'm surrounded by numbskulls. it's like Mistah J said, if you want something done right, don't trust the help.” Before giving a small mischievous smile as she sat on the edge of the main news desk, the dark mahogany word was defaced with graffiti and smiley faces with the Channel Nine logo defaced with graffiti spelling ‘Harley Rulez’.

Taking a seat on the edge of the desk and crossing her left leg over her right and pretending to read from a script, her motions more expressive and theatrical, she was in her element of putting on a show. “Ladies and Jerks, we have gathered here today to take a break from the boring monotonous news-cast to mourn the passing of a great man, a man who only wanted to see everyone smile, to help people forget about all their troubles if even for a brief moment.”

Harley coughed lightly, she can feel a few tears gathering but manages to force them back down…..she must hold it together, stick to the plan, a single tear rolls down her left painted cheek causing it to streak slightly before she wipes it away, her bottom lip quivering before she takes a deep breath and forces it back down steadying herself.

“To this day, his murderer is still free, and unless Batman surrenders himself to me,” Harley pauses before motioning for the goon to turn the camera around showing the room full of men and women all tied up and gagged, Harley shows her athletic prowess and easily flips off the table and seems to glide across the room, her grace almost angelic, right up until the moment she swiftly withdraws a gun from her waistband where it was hidden behind her back, the chrome barrel glinting in the studio thanks to the bright lights, a loud bang and the sound of a heavy object hitting the floor fills the room, followed by the muffled cries of the hostages. When Harley turns back and strides to the camera, a few red specks of bloodstain her face, she used the barrel of the gun to brush a few stray strands of blonde hair away from her face and sighing almost as if in boredom “B-man unless you turn yourself in…...today will get a whole lot worse for everyone here starting when with me painting the walls red.” Harley growls at the end just as the camera shuts off.

It takes 25 minutes until the lights shut off plunging them into darkness. Harley excitedly jumps and starts clapping her hands. “He is here. It's showtime boys.”

In the darkness, the grunts of pain and the sound of a hard object smashing against flesh fill the air. The backup generator eventually kicks in and the lights flicker back on. Batman is hunched over. Then he stands, his tall muscular form sending a shiver down even the most fearless of criminals in Gotham. Four of Harley's goons lay on the floor groaning in pain, two of them clutching their legs, one holding a wrist that is twisted out of shape and one has a bloody nose and an eye that is starting to swell.

The dark plating of his armor seems to glint in the light, the now iconic and feared symbol of a black bat on a dark yellow background adorned on his chest, once the goon that Batman is punching stops struggling, Batman rises to his feet and turns towards her“Enough is enough, Harley. You’re going back to Arkham. Joker is gone and you need to realize how delusional you both were.” 

He growls, his mouth turns into a snarl, the lower half of his face visible due to the design of his cowl, the heavy kevlar piece wraps around his head and his face before stopping just at the tip of his nose, the dark brown short stubble adorning his jawline only adds to his mystique.

“B-man the party has just gotten started. Come here I gotta present for you” Harley is suddenly overcome with rage, all her plans are thrown out the window as this muscular figure closes the distance before her. Her blue eyes narrow as her lips turn into a snarl, her expression one of pure hatred, the gun in her right-hand raises, and before she knows it, four loud bangs fill the room, causing her eyes to ring, the smoke rising from the end of her barrel after each shot, she can she each bullet sparking of his armor, one above his eye, one glances of the tip of his helmet and ricochets of the short stubbed ears atop his head, two more hit along the bat-symbol on his chest.

Batman closes the distance and grabs her wrist before twisting it sharply causing her to drop the gun. Despite her experience with him, the speed he manages to move at catches Harley by surprise. She doesn't notice when Batman spins and drives his elbow into the side of her head sending her sprawling and crashing her into the news desk.

Raising her head just in time to see his heavy knee inches from her face, her hands instinctively deflect the momentum before driving her fist into the side of Batman's knee causing them both to grunt out in pain. Harleys spots her opening and manages to slip out from beneath Batman, seeing him spin towards her. Harley uses her flexible athletic form to place both her feet on his hips and using her body as leverage, she flips him over her and causes him to land on the table. The back of his head coming down hard on the edge stunning him for a moment which is all the time Harley needs.

She withdraws the vial from behind her back and sprays it into Batman’s, He feels the effects immediately, he spins out of her grasp and rises to his feet, his heart is pounding against his chest, he raises his arms but they feel heavy, he can feel his eyes watering and his sinuses burning. “What did…..What did you do Harley?" Batman stumbles and falls to his knees.

Harley laughs loudly, her cackle one of happiness and delirium, she quickly crosses the distance and uses her hand to raise Batman's cowl to look into her face. Her voice wavering but she holds out and speaks clearly “I’m going to kill you. For everything that you’ve done to me. All the times you’ve made me feel useless and small. For all the times I will never forget. For all the things I can never forgive, but first, you have your uses so I'm just gonna hurt you really really bad.”

She giggles before driving her knee into his face causing his world to go black.

It takes Batman a while to wake back up, it takes even longer for his vision to clear, he takes stock of his situation and notices he is tied up to a bed, the dirty mattress thin and uncomfortable, he can feel the springs pressing against his back, the faint rhythmic dripping of water falling from the roof in a corner sounds like a hammer in his heightened state, Batman tries pulling free of his restraints but is unable to do so, then he hears the old hinges of a door creaking from behind him, followed by Harley's cheerful voice

“You know, this belt is a great accessory once ya get rid of the useless stuff inside it” She smiles while holding the belt against her midriff and pouting when she does not elicit a response and tosses it into a corner of the room before climbing onto the bed beside Batman and sits on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her as she bounces excitedly “Welcome to my humble abode. It's not much but rent can be a killer in this part of town, What's a girl gotta do to get a good night's sleep ya know?” 

Batman's stoic expression doesn't change, his voice still calm and collected despite the fact, he realizes nobody is coming to save him, Harley surely found the tracker in his utility belt when she emptied it. Before he can speak Harley leans close, her face inches from his “You know B-man I always felt a spark between us,” her right hand gently runs along the metallic plating on his chest before finding the three latches to the right side of his chest and undoes them, causing the armor to open up.

“You’re crazy Harley. Let me out before it gets worse for you” Batman growls

“I'm rubber, your glue, what you say bounces off me and leaves a hole in you,” Harley snarls before pulling a sharp serrated 4-inch blade from behind her back and presses it against his throat before using the sharp blade to effortlessly cut a line down the center of his skin-tight long-sleeved shirt, a small red line is left on his muscular complexion where the blade cut too deep leaving a scratch on his chest.

“Harley stop this is madness” the bed creaks as Batman tries pulling himself away from her, the cold air causing the hairs on his arms to rise leaving his muscular figure with a pockmarked look to it.

Before he can continue, he is interrupted by Harley pressing the blade against his neck “Shut it, B-man. Sometimes you need a little madness in your life.”

Her free hand gently prods the tip of his cock which he now notices is straining against his trousers “besides Lil b-man wants to have fun.”

She haphazardly tosses the blade over her shoulder and clasps her hands together almost in gleeful excitement before she undoes his belt and roughly pulls down his trousers, the front of his boxers soaking wet, his sweat causing the fabric to tightly cling to his bulge making it more evident

“Does Batman wanna ride the Harley?” she giggles while gently slipping her right hand inside his trousers and running the palm of her hand against the wet slimy tip of his cock, causing him to use all his training and mental strength to suppress the groan that forms in his throat.

“Oh, a silent one eyy? That's ok, the Lil guy speaks for you despite what you try not to say” She goads him while raising her hand that just touched the tip of his cock to her lips, the palm wet with his arousal, the tip of her wet pink tongue licks the where his precum is on her hand before moaning teasingly “Hmmm tasty treat.”

She can see how tight his jaw clenches, her blues eyes roll while she smiles playfully and roughly pulls down his trousers, freeing his large throbbing cock, and playfully presses the tip against her nose “bop” she giggles, “you know B-man this is a nice cock. Not joker nice, but still nice.”

She smiles before both her hands grasp his hard cock, the girth makes it so her petite hands can't fully close around his shaft and playfully runs the flat front part of her wet tongue from the base of the underside of his cock to the tip where she is given a small tasty treat as he involuntarily squirts out a small dollop of precum “You shouldn’t feel bad. Red’s chemicals are one of the best aphrodisiacs around, you couldn't stop this even if you wanted to” she giggles before wrapping her lips around his tip and sucks hard, her tongue lashing in fast circles around the sensitive tip, his cock throbs repeatedly as his hips buck upwards, a loud groan escapes his lips “Fu….Harley.”

Hearing this, Harley lifts her lips off his cock, a large strand of spit connects his cock to her bottom red lip, her soft petite hands gripping his shaft at the base. "Yes, B-man?" Harley smiles while kissing the top of his shaft.

Batman takes a few deep breaths. his cock is throbbing visibly, his erection seems hard enough to cut steel and with each heartbeat, his erection hurts with each throb of his pulse running through it. He can feel the wet thin trails of her saliva cooling against his warm sweaty skin.

"No cumming haha," Harley giggles, her soft hands gently gliding along the length of his shaft using her saliva as a lubricant, after a couple of teasing strokes, she decides to wrap her lips back around the tip of his cock. Every muscle in his body tightens as he pushes his pelvis up. Forcing the tip of his cock deeper than she anticipated, causing her to gag and cough but not remove her lips from his shaft.

His strong musky scent coupled with the taste of him, his sweat, and his precum all mixing to form a perfect concoction that she needed more of.

Then without warning, his cock swells inside her lips and she feels the first massive rope of cum shoot into her mouth, pulling her lips off his cock and squeezing his shaft.

"Oh no oh no, not yet shit no don't cum" she frantically begs but it's no use, he keeps cumming, two more shots land on her face, along her lips before she can get out of the way, the next three shoot straight up into the air, landing on his pelvis with a thick warm ooze dribbling down his shaft. 

"Well, I guess you need a break huh?" Harley grunts while standing up and turning her back to Batman, unbuttoning her jeans and slowly peeling the skin-tight material away from her body. Her pale firm ass comes into view, two round pale globes separated by a black pair of panties that do little to conceal her asscheeks. The material so stretched it's a surprise it has not ripped "Looks like you owe me B-man and Harley plans on collecting."


End file.
